jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Children Arc
The Summary for Arc 1 (Jadusable arc) can be found here. The Summary on this page is for Arc 2 (Moon Children and Ryukaki arcs) and Arc 3 (the final, currently unreleased arc). yIt is recommended to start with this blog post Shortly after ending Arc 2, OOC Jad was interviewed by some players from 4chan about characters and elements in the game. The wiki page on the interview can be found here. It is a highly suggested read because a lot of popular theories and rumors have been debunked in this interview. September 17, 2010 http://www.mediafire.com/?jm99i2ek3scz46y has some screencaps of the YSHDT site when it was still the Moon Childern's site. - A few coded messages were left on Jadusable's 'recent activity' log on Youtube. Immediately they were run through ciphers by viewers to crack. - The codes were revealed to be the following hints - the phrases "think about it" and ".net" translated. - Finally a coded url linking to an ancient tech support forum - http://www.showeq.net/forums/archive/index.php/t-3355.html here. - Of the link given, there are two things that stand out: The .net structure and someone saying "you shouldn't have done that" as part of an answer to a tech support problem. - Two and two were quickly put together and a new site was discovered: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ - At first it seems like an innocent cultist site (well, as innocent as a cultist website could be). It was a simple layout with seven tabs - Theories, The Truth, About, Contact Us (with a subpage called Press Room), Creed, Search, and Home. - Creed was a page that talked about various chants that they would do and had the dialogue for them (creepy stuff). Apparently they use masks as some kind of ritual ceremony. - About just listed the four active moderators, including their likes/dislikes and personal info. No email addresses though. - Theories was just standard apocalypse theories. Apparently they want to bring the end of the world or something. - Contact Us had this weird page that was basically a form where you'd submit your name, phone number, etc, so they could "set up an appointment" for you to become one of them. - Users who tried to access The Truth page were met with a login screen. Exhausting every password/username combination they could think of, they were left wondering what was so important to password protect. Past this point, viewers reportedly started to see things - references. - The first reference is the most blatant, the cult is devoted to the moon, and there are children in the moon in the actual Majora's Mask game. - One user noticed the bookmark icon - which was a small graphic of Majora's Mask, dropping the hint that there was definately more to this website than meets the eye. - All of the banner images at the top of the different pages were references to areas in Majora's Mask: Swamp, Mountain, Sea, Canyon, City, Apocalypse. Then users began to notice the creepy stuff. - The home page acted as a sort of "forum" for various moderators of the cult that were setting up the website at the time. They were talking amongst themselves and there were posts about certain areas that were updated and such. A moderator named Nekko talks about ascending and how he can't wait to do it, users are interpretting this as some kind of cult suicide but nothing confirmed yet, Nekko's postings just... end. - In the middle of the conversation between "DuskWorld23" and another moderator named "Nekko", there was an out of place post by a user simply called "DROWNED" - his avatar was a man with a gas mask extending his hand towards you. His post simply said "You shouldn't be reading this", as if talking directly to the viewer themselves. If his avatar was moused over, it would suddenly change to a picture of the Elegy statue staring at the reader for a brief moment, then return to DROWNED's original avatar. - On the About page, Rosa is mentioned in a special thanks list. Rosa is a character from Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines, and is featured in a video on Jadusable's account, mentioned in TheTruth.rtf. She talks cryptically about the future. The video was posted one year ago. Tags on the video reference the BEN videos. - The Prototype video also has some importance. It too has related tags. Prototype's main character is called Alex after the blackout. On the Main Page, it's mentioned that Alex has gone missing after the Blackout. - If you right click the banner on the Search page and go to the image properties, there is associated text: "Do you honestly think you can escape me?" - In the source code for The Truth login page, there's the text: "It's what they DON'T want you to know" - On the Press Room page, there's hidden text found if you select everything: "Like little lambs. The man is smiling." - On the Theories page, there's the usual doomsday theories, and one unique, original one, featuring a 'Kelbris.' More on that later. - On the Guestbook on the main page, there are some posts from some 'cultists' that were there already when the site went live. One asks for an admin to check the Contact Us page, saying something is not right about it. - There's nothing wrong with the contact page itself, but users did some guesswork by inputting random URLs after "contact/" - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ben/ This was the first discovered. - BEN's contact page was a countdown to 'The Fourth Day.' The countdown has several hours left, ending at around this time tomorrow. Wonder what it could mean? Kind of a reference to the last video Jadusable posted, stating that 'The Counter Resets.' The music is a Reversed Happy Mask Salesman's Theme, which was featured in the second video. - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/drowned/ The next one found was this. - It's a clear reference to the Giants of Majora's Mask. The coded text on the title reads: "MY EYES... THEY TOOK... MY EYES..." The music is a Reversed Ikana Canyon Theme, which was featured in the first video. - And of note is the image's filename. It's 'Kelbris.jpg'. According to the lore on the Theories page, Kelbris was the first "Moon Child", having been whispered to by Luna (the moon) herself. So these people apparently think that the moon whispers to them and instructs them somehow? anyone verify? - Kelbris was said to have been found electrocuted in the lore of the "Theories" page. I don't know if this is of any signifigance, but Link was electrocuted a bunch of times in the first video, as well as exploding into flames. - No one's been able to crack the login. Reports indicate it might be fake, leading nowhere. - And that's all that's been discovered about the site, as of Sep 17th, 3AM EST September 18, 2010 - Two hours before the countdown was to finish, a new page on the site showed up: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/ asking "Should you know what question to ask, the gate to truth will be opened:" Ifrit's email, ifritmoon@gmail.com, was hidden there. People began mass emailing Ifrit in hopes to get some answers. - People asking about Ben were told that he had ascended, and his body was never found. - People asking about the two contact pages were told that Ifrit would get a 404 whenever he tried to look at them, meaning that only the viewers could see them. - People asking about Rosa were told that she was his sister. - People asking about Alex were told that he was missing since the "blackout". What is this blackout? - People asking about what Majora's Mask had to do with anything were told 'nothing. why?' - Of note is that Ifrit's real name on the About page is listed as Rodney R., in the emails it was Matt HUBRIS. - When the counter reached one hour left, the main page updated with a new song playing in the background, a faster version of the reversed Happy Mask Salesman's Theme, and Drowned's post dissapeared from the page. People who looked at the source code saw that the song was called "Matt's Final Hour.mp3". - As the counter neared the end, the people still emailing Ifrit were met answered with 'hang on someone keeps knocking at my door' - And then... Nothing. - Nothing's happened yet, as of 8:50PM EST, aside from the site itself breaking. - Jadusable's account has posted an excrept of lyrics from WHO'S THAT KNOCKIN' by The Genies. A reference, perhaps, to the people knocking on Ifrit's door. -At 9PM EST, a video response to FREE.wmv was posted, called fj6rt, by TheMissingLink, real name according to the Youtube page: Alex. - fj6rt was at the title of Ifrit's contact page when it was up. The title of the page has since changed to the url for the video response. The video features Adult Link in Ocarina of Time playing the Song of Time in front of the Moon. - If this is to be believed that we're playing the game this closely, then the Song of Time takes us back three days... - Jadusable makes a repeat posting on a forum, posting the exact same thing he did three days ago (which was TheTruth.rtf and the words "Honesty is the best policy"). - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ went down for maintenance. Just checked myself, this confirms that we've gone back in time - the website doesn't exist yet. - Everyone in the chatrooms and IRC are freaking out right now. We've essentially been "sent back in time", but this time we have to do things right, just like in the game. September 19, 2010 - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ is back up, the next day afternoon. It's in an early state, as it appeared before. However, there is no sign of Ifrit posting in the discussion as he did originally, and the About Us page doesn't list Ifrit at all. DROWNED is no where to be found in the discussion, very mysterious. - However, http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/ looks different. The Elegy statue stares at you, repeated three times, while the Skull Kid laugh is heard in the background. Text says, "Expecting to find someone else?" - Ifrit is likely dead. Which presents the theory that the four "giants", once killed, do not travel back in time with us. So then what is our goal here? - http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/contact/ifrit/alex is discovered. The page says "another who knows of them, chooses.... mask.... sends aid.... fallen.... vehement.....diety.... he is alone against them" - The Truth page of the website has changed, apparently we've gone far back enough before it was password protected by the staff. It says, "Still in the progress of moving everything over, sorry for the delay. But it is imperative we find him and silence him before he can reveal our intentions. Also, I can't figure out how to make this private, we've got about two days or so before we open up this website to the world so I figure it'll be okay for now, not like anyone can stumble upon this, but can someone help out with that? - DW" - Ifrit's post is missing from the front page (It was the oldest post, so it's not a case of it not being added yet.) This further adds to the fact that Ifrit is either dead or missing because of what happened before the time reset. - This being Day One, and not Day Two, Nekko has not ascended (read: been sacrificed) yet. Are we meant to save him this time? A lot of people are coming up with theories on why Chris should be saved. - The "Creed" page is investigated for clues, as Duskworld mentions many typos. Several typos are found, possibly a hint, since a letter "y" is intentionally bolded. Nobody was able to figure it out, however. - Nothing else new is discovered today, we will have to wait for them to continue updating the website it seems, but this time we'll do things different. September 20, 2010 - On a whim, a user video responds on Youtube to free.wmv with the Song of Time reversed. This is accepted as a response, which evidently has the in-game effect of slowing time. - Ben responded to this by posting a ciphered message, saying "You have learned something new. How long until your blessing becomes a curse?", likely referring to our newfound knowledge that we can play songs to trigger events. THAT must be the trick here. Immediately we all begin looking up what the songs do and their meanings. - Once it is discovered that other songs work, people respond with other songs, including New Wave Bossa Nova, Song of Healing, and the Oath to Order. - The Song of Healing was played by HigurashiMGOST is response to BEN.wmv. This caused a new post to appear on YSHDT.net, in the discussion where Duskworld and Nekko talk about Nekko's ascension. The avatar was the image of the distorted Kelbris, with the name "WHO DO YOU THINK THIS IS" and text announcing that he would be knocking on your door next, and he had something he wanted to talk about. - New Wave Bossa Nova was played by MFGreth , in the game it gives people who can't speak a voice, and it was played with the intention of unsilencing Ifrit. It got accepted and Ifrit was able to be contacted once again. - A viewer got ahold of Matt Hubris (aka Ifrit), however it turned out to be Rosa, who asked about Matt, as she hadn't seen him. She said that something happened during the blackout, and then said that something was counting down at her door. The viewer paniced, and after a bit of debate in chat a user named Miya played the Song of Time by uploading it as a video response, and it was later accepted, resetting the clock again, pushing everyone back. - The Oath to Order was played as well, but since we do not have all 4 giants yet, it was too early, which Alex was quick to let us know. This may also have killed Alex. It is hard to tell. - After this, Jadusable changed the video tags on the Rosa video to *YOU *DIDN'T *SAVE *HER. Other tags were changed to *Rosa *Trapped on other videos. This could very well mean that Rosa was killed because we waited too long to play the Song of Time. - Around this time, Alex posted a video of Link being killed by Dark Link, with the title "..." (most likely due to someone uploading the Song of Healing as a video response - which in the past has caused Link to end up dead, so not really sure why the user did that) MFGreth responded with a video of Link using a fairy, which revived Alex. Shit just got real. - Somebody responded to Jadusable with the Song of Awakening. - In response to this, Jadusable posted "huntyoudown.wmv" which featured Dark Link walking around in the area where Alex had died. He slowly walked around the room and out the exit, pulling out Navi at the end. This might be a hint. - The same idiot who posted the Song of Awakening also posted a video of Link fighting and defeating Dark Link. Not sure if it will be accepted. - As of 2:30 AM PST on Sept 20th, we are a few hours into Day 1 (due to Miya's Song of Time). - The ARG ended indefinitely. OOC JAD claimed he was unable to finish due to financial reasons. The full post can be found on the main page of youshouldnthavedonethat.net The post can now be found under 'The Truth' tab of YSHDT.net - Shortly after declaring the ARG over, OOC Jad conducted an interview with some of the players on 4chan. The interview answers some - but not all - of the questions players had. Worthy to note is that OOC Jad was reluctant to divulge info on the plot, saying he was hoping to use more of it later. Some people have suggested that the 'The Truth' post ending the ARG was actually a part of the game, because of what Rosa said in the Bloodlines video. September 21, 2010 - Jadusable announced that, thanks to some donations by some generous people, he may be able to continue the story in the near future. October 4, 2010 - Users began noticing subtle changes in a few of the pages. As of 9:00 PM EST, clues were discovered to have been recently planted within the source code for certain pages. On the Chapters page, "http://" was discovered. Soon after, a user going by the handle "Thedarkscythe" discovered "WHAT" embedded in The Truth page, "IS" embedded in the FAQ page, and ".com" embedded in the ARG timeline page. The quote "not so fast" was also discovered on the Donations page, leading to the assumption that the final word in the link has yet to be revealed. Many assume that the final word is "Ben", as the domain http://www.whatisben.com has recently been created, although the page has yet to be publicly released. October 5, 2010 - Between the hours of 6:00 and 7:30 AM, http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net undergoes strange changes. On the front page a picture of a gas mask appears having two different names when looked at: "StoleMy" and "Eyes". Gibberish to written below them but the last of it hides three files: FSZTKU.txt, TheLie.txt, and TheTruth.txt. The messages contained are: - FSZTKU.txt: You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing. - TheLie.txt: This is just a dream. - TheTruth.txt: Wake up. You have to wake up. - Hidden on the front page are the words "It's not real" typed out 9 times. Unintelligible words are heard. On The Truth page, the header has been changed to "This Will Hurt You" and Kelbris is seen on the FAQs page. Both have strange whisperings. Suddenly, three messages appear over time on the front page. - "You are waking up now. 13 minutes." - "You are waking up now. 5 minutes." - "Pulling the plug." - Chaos spreads among those keeping watch. Then the site goes back to normal as it was on the same day, September 21st, when Jadusable said that he was pausing the game. The guest book is cleared and even the old music is back. Everyone has "woken up" and the counter has reset. As people begin posting two things happen. One, the music changes back to the not-so-peaceful .mp3 and "Probably not" is struck through again; it also becomes underlined. - At the same time, a mysterious bulletin is announced from Jadusable's youtube account. The video "free.wmv" is attached to some jargon that, when unscrambled, leads to a new site. Going to the archives' letter, dated on the 23rd of April, it gives out a subtle message to those who look for it: get in contact with each other and organize a way to end the madness. Instead of referring to the ARG, it refers to the players themselves. This bulletin is torn down a short time later. - People quickly spread the word that the game is most likely unpaused. - Later on the links to multiple files are discovered and a few things are noticeable. Some files are now password-protected (including TheLie.txt and TheTruth.txt), the 31st file is missing, and the 60th file named Fate.txt. Inside it says: "It comes for us all Sephiriam." The players don't have Alex to save them and they're being targeted. Tensions heightened and passwords are found. - Chapter 5: The Truth has its page info looked at. It says: "I hope you had more patience than he did." - The main page of YSHDT.net underwent a quick, temporary change. To quote Winchester from the guest book: "For just a moment, the banner on this page was replaced with a bunch of Elegy statues, and the music disappeared. The letter from 'Jadusable' was also gone. Upon a refresh, it went back to normal." October 6, 2010 - Amidst a bustle of new activity, Jadusable signed into YouTube and posted the following, associating it with the previous video of Rosa: plase if you are nearby a phone please call the police i can hear it outside my door This is logically Rosa pleading for help. We must endeavor to save her. -Later, while trying to figure out the password for file 59, the main page for the site updated. With a short message at the top saying, "The answer is right in front of you. THINK". The message was soon removed 3-5 minutes afterward. - Shortly thereafter, the password to File_59 was found by Lunchbox (Who strangely kept mentioning the lensoftruth, which was the password, meaning the answer was in front of us the whole time), and the archive opened to reveal what appears to be a message from Ifrit, stating that Link (Alex) is no more. - The final line of code in File 59 was deciphered to read "KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER." Upon searching, a Deviantart was found to be apparently tied to Kayd Hendricks, with the username Ryukaki. Further searching lead to a roleplaying website, where contact was made with him through the IRC client. October 7, 2010 - Some users who submitted their phone numbers on the original Moon Children site have begun to report phone calls. These calls have been coming from a blocked number and typically consist of a short period of silence, followed by a backwards Song of Healing which becomes "Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental .mp3" (The new song from the YSHDT.net front page). There has been a report of a different voicemail, however, with the Elegy of Emptiness playing followed by someone saying "You shouldn't have done that." - 4 PM EST - Two YouTube bulletins posted by Jadusable: "No group knows anything more than anyone else. There is no private information, only different theories. You all are equals. Sephiriam has no significance, just the next lamb wandering blindly into its inevitable slaughter. This will hurt you, Sephiriam." "You are now stripped of this resource as punishment for your arrogance, and yet by eliminating that website, this is the most charitable act I will ever do. Do not think that there is any place that is beyond my reach." The second bulletin coincides with reports of the We Are All Link site going down. - Ryukaki uploads a video called Sounds.wmv, in which he searches his house for the source of the odd noises he has been hearing. At around the 3:33 mark, two glowing lights can be seen from his living room. He claims to have not seen these lights while filming, and has no idea what they could have been from. Later, he uploads another video of the call he receives much like others have been getting. - Sephiriam's YouTube Channel disappears after comments from him on Jadusable's Channel stating that he was hearing loud knocking and felt a presence in his home. His final message was a cipher which was translated as "I warned you all you didn't I? listen, this is what happens when you devy me" by another member on YouTube. - Not long after, Ryukaki uploads The Orchard.wmv, in which he claims that he may have captured footage of "it" on camera. This information is relayed to us while he appears to be running, seemingly afraid and breathless, through the brush to find a temporary location to upload this video before moving on. This is followed up by Orchard2.wmv shortly afterward. October 8, 2010 - Quia releases another message from Ryukaki. - As midnight draws closer, people try to assemble the splinter groups for ideas on what to do. Ideas are shared, plans are made, and tensions run high. Patience is a virtue. - A new page is found on YSHDT.net. A new timer is up but it tells how many days it has been since the Fourth Day. It says September 19, 2010 was the Fourth Day. Opinions on this counter are divided; some believe it is merely a holdover from the first (pre-game-pause) arc of the game, while others believe it is relevant and/or important to the current arc (post-game-pause). October 9, 2010 - A new video from Ryukaki is put up on YouTube, as well as a cipher; the cipher translates to http://www.mediafire.com/ryukaki. Transliterated from the video for those who can't hear it: Dammit, Thomas, listen to me! He can reach anything anywhere; it doesn't matter but it takes him time. I didn't want to do things this way, but I realized I have to now; I realized I was overconfident and so was he. Just remember, the key to unlock this thing is the one sure way to see the truth. I have to go now, let the upload run; everything will happen automatically after that. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again... - A .txt file named "quickly.txt" appears on Ryukaki's Mediafire for a few moments before quickly being removed. You can read the message here. Looks like we're going to have to keep continuously refreshing the page in order to catch anything. He foreshadows that this will be his last means of communication with us. - A second .txt file named "must.txt" appears on Mediafire. Read it here. Along with the text file were three(!) empty folders named "connections" (screenshot). - A third .txt file named "secret.txt" appears on Mediafire. This time, only one there is only one "connections" folder. (screenshot) Read it here - Fourth, "reveal.txt" (read) as well with only one 'connections' folder (screenshot). This document comes with a cipher at the end which translates to "And don't forget the key." - Fifth, "Last.txt" with no Connections folders. This one spells out how 1. The files are a countdown (which we only have 1 left) and 2. We have everything we need. Transcribed below. - Transcribed together, the files read this message: This is the first. These messages will not last long. I have set up a failsafe so that you all will get this information before Ben can tamper with it, and it will be quickly removed so that he cannot infect it. I hope you are all watching this account. By now, I'm either long gone, or it's caught up to me. Either way, these uploads will be my last messages to you. Now that I realize what he kept saying.. that it was in front of us the whole time, I am surprised that nobody got it but me. All of the clues were there.. haha.. a few of you even came really close. I told you all that if things got really bad-- that I would contact everyone I could and give them what I have. Now that it can no longer protect me, I will be doing just that. These files going up here, they're on a timer. The timer is taking them down, too. Everything will be automated, so don't worry. Despite not knowing you did, I have a feeling you all provided me protection in my more harrowing hours. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. I can't tell you how I'll be letting it out. If Ben doesn't know, when it goes, he'll have less time to try and stop it. Just keep an eye out. I hope this reaches at least one of you, and you will spread the word. I know there will be skepticism, I know there will be a lot of mistrust among all of you. Ben has done an amazing job at keeping you fighting over just who and what is real. That's not going to stop. But also know that his lies will only reach so far. He wants you all to keep playing. He wants you in the game, but only just enough that he can keep mocking you. The file that led you to me, it contained a larger secret than you knew. mhftt All of the answers are right there. Think. By now you might have noticed a pattern. I wont tell you if that pattern is useful or not. Just keep watching. Today you will get all the answers I have. That's only the first part of things, though. There's more to it. You have all been following this as though it were a game. Ben, he was a part of that game, so he sees things in hues that reflect it, but it's real now. It's beyond a game. I know it is natural for everyone to want to look deeper. To make connections where they don't exist. The Truth has always been right there. Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, the answers were given to you. Few things have been recurring, but if you look, if you really look, they're there. The salvation comes in noticing what has emerged in the pattern. There will be something more than these notes, soon. Again, I will not tell you when, just keep watching.If you can get to it before him, it will contain all of the parts of the puzzle, but it will be up to you to put them together before he does. '' ''Byg gzy'o jznkio omi vih. These are my last words. If after the file following this is recieved, you still haven't figured things out.. then I guess I've failed you all. I hope Ben does not get to things before you do, but know that over the past few days, I have not only trained you to know what the answers are, but I've spelled them out for you as well. I don't think you'll hear from me again. Thank you all. Goodbye, and goodluck. ''-- Kayd.'' (large gap) ...? - Shortly after, last.txt is found, and a new video is uploaded to Ryukaki's Youtube channel: lastwords.wmv The video is made up of assorted images, as well as filmed sections with reversed audio. The audio, when reversed again, comes out as the following: Something about a boy dying here some time ago. It's meaningless to me, but peoples' superstitions make for great house prices. April 23rd, just moved into the new place. It's decent; a little small for me. - Soon after the video is released, people begin trying to sign in to the login page of YSHDT.net with the info provided in lastwords.wmv. "mhftt" seems to be the username, as implied in the video, but people are still trying everything to find out the password. The username may also be "matthubris423' due to the recent video and conversation of Matt and Rosa. Curiously, according to the members list, there is no member named matthubris423 or mhftt. There is only one member, named admin, though this could be because only other members who are logged in are allowed to see other members. Just kidding. You can hide the members list from guests altogether, but you cannot hide specific members from guests with the Concrete5 CMS, so admin must be the only member. October 10, 2010 - At approximately 9:00 PM EST, the guestbook on YSHDT was emptied of all comments on the front page, like what happened when the game officially rebegun. About five minutes later, it was deleted. Also, now there are ads at the bottom of the pages, possibly a sign that Jadusable wasn't getting enough donations to keep running the site? - At 9:20 PM EST, the YSHDT front page got a new song, and an entirely new look. The game is now paused again until sometime around the holiday season (a more specific date was supposed to be announced nearing Halloween) while Jadusable's team works on the interactive "videogame". At the bottom, there is hidden text, once highlighted: You might want to compare notes with each other, you seem to have missed a very important detail. It would be in your best interest to get that sorted out before the game releases. Good luck. This is likely talking about the undeciphered cipher in File_59, but it could be something we've completely missed altogether, which is more likely, considering that Kayd himself said that the clue we've missed is obvious and he wouldn't have had access to File_59 before putting himself in danger by working it out. November 8, 2010 The front-page blog post at YSHDT.net was replaced with the word "updating". This text was in turn replaced with the long-promised Q&A. By all appearances, the game has not yet restarted. November 9, 2010 Jadusable posted a new video to his Youtube Page, entitled "2". In it, only the text "No One Came" is visible, as well as sounds of underwater; it is 43 seconds long. The video can be found here. The video was most likely made to alert subscribers to the website update, and it is unknown if it has any other significance. January 1, 2011 Most of the website becomes password-protected for a short time. Jad posts an update, admitting the holiday release date was unrealistic. There will be some sort of buildup prior to the release of the game, which he says will be out before April. The Q&A is still present, and the guestbook was cleared. The source code of the FAQ page (Which has been completely blank ever since the game paused the first time) was changed to "This could come in hand later" instead of "IS", throwing off the "http// WHAT IS Not so fast .com" pattern. In addition there is a hidden line of text that reads "If you are looking for a clue, this isn't it." The page description of the Timeline page has also changed, it is now blank instead of ".com". The music on the main page has been removed. January 4, 2011 Hidden text is found on the Timeline page on YSHDT. - Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at (Pyrric means something that obtains victory, but with disasterous losses.) January 5, 2011 "- Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at" has been removed from the Timeline page on YSHDT. January 14, 2011 Due to extreme abuse by random trolls and spammers on the guestbook (which made YSHDT take forever to load or crash for some people) OOC Jad removed the guestbook from the main page. Whether this is permanent or not isn't known at this time.﻿ Important Note When Posting Comments (Keep At Bottom Of Article) We have been told not to accept anything as official if it has not been mentioned on YSHDT or Jadusable's YouTube channel (guest comments don't count). If you're reporting activity that coincides with ARG events, please take the time to look over those two places before reporting it. That way we don't have people saying he's doing something when he isn't. Category:Empirical Category:Collaboration